How to Seduce a Kazekage part three
by Zammie4eva
Summary: it's here! the final installment to the Seduction Triology! thanks to all my fans it's finally done! warnings" NaruGaa yaoi M rated for a reason!


**How to Seduce a Kazekage part three!**

**My final instalment of the Seduction Trilogy! At last! Sorry I've taken so long I've had exams and karate and a social and SRC stuff so I've been WAY busy. But I'm here now! And here it is! Part three! WHOOOO! You may all kiss my ring. This will be all in Naruto's POV except for this first part and one bit will be in third person. I noticed I totally forgot Naruto's 'dattebayos' is my…second one I think it was, so for that I'm sorry, I'll put them in this time.**

~Gaara's POV~

The first thing I noticed when I entered Naruto's little apartment, was something was wrong.

Namely because of three things: the place had been cleaned to within an inch of its life; it didn't smell like ramen and milk; and Naruto was reading a book.

Naruto was leafing through a book with apparent enthusiasm; it was more or less disturbing.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I asked sitting beside him on the couch.

"What's it look like Gaa-chan?" the tone was sweet but the sarcasm was still evident on his face.

I nearly hit him with my sand – that statement was hurtful, did he think me an idiot?

But instead I composed myself and rolled my eyes, sighing in exasperation; he was in a difficult mood.

"Reading, Naruto." I answered.

"Then that's what I'm doing dattebayo," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

I was beginning to get annoyed – really annoyed. Is this what I'm like when I'm signing papers or doing something else?

Do I hurt Naruto by ignoring him? I don't mean to ignore him I'm just…busy. And he interferes with my concentration, that's not a bad thing to say is it?

Am I a bad person for doing that to my precious person? I wondered fearfully if Naruto was doing this to get back at me.

"I can see that, but why? You never read if you can help it," I said.

"You know that's sounds an awful lot like a blow to my IQ. Just because I don't read often doesn't mean I can't do it at all Gaara," Naruto said a little snootily.

I frowned, than realised he was correct, just because it wasn't like him, didn't mean he couldn't do it.

"You're right, I apologise," I said, my tone must've sounded forced because Naruto froze, and said, "S'okay," a little coldly.

Not knowing what else I could do, I sighed, and went up to the roof to think, leaving Naruto to his strange behaviour.

~Naruto's POV~

Okay I know that was a little mean, but I had to get Gaara out of the way! I'll tell you why: I was planning something special!

I wanted to try something new – I mean, being in bed with Gaara was always a memorable experience but – I wondered if there was more I could do with it.

For this, I dug up a couple of Ero-Sennin's perverted novels for my usage. At length they haven't been helpful, and they're boring too!

Argh this was getting me nowhere!

I briefly considered asking someone – but who?

Not Sakura-chan, she was more of a closet perv than me, and plus her and Ino have big mouths when it comes to gossip.

Not Shikamaru that'd be way too embarrassing, and no way would I ask Tsunade-baachan or Kakashi-sensei.

Maybe another one of these books would help. I began at the end instead this time, thankfully it had an index.

Hmmm…let's see…

Bondage

Interesting thought, though I wondered if bondage was Gaara's thing…I could try it I suppose, I mean it sounds kinda fun…hehehe (insert dirty thoughts here)

Nah, I'd better not risk it, Gaara could easily smack me with his damn sand. Way to kill the mood too.

What else do we have?

Sex toys

Uhm okay not even I would do that, what the heck Ero-sennin? Let's move on to the next one.

I read on through the list, deciding none of them would suffice I chucked the book at the wall in frustration.

Now what was I going to do?

Despite the multiple times we'd made love in the past, I knew next to nothing about this sort of thing, and Gaara knew less than I did, what to do what to do?

Deciding I needed to calm down a bit, I left a note for Gaara saying I went to visit Kiba and left, heading down the road to the Inuzuka house.

Kiba and I had been getting closer in the past few years since Sasuke left and Ero-Sennin killed, and I now considered him my best friend.

I knocked on Kiba's door, he answered it soon after, looking sheepish. I noticed his hair was ruffled and his clothes out of place.

"Oh come on guys not in the middle of the day dattebayo!" I whined loudly at Kiba's appearance.

Kiba grinned shamefacedly and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…you know how seldom I see Kankuro, and you probably do the same to Gaara," Kiba defended weakly.

I huffed folding my arms across my chest.

"We do not dattebayo! Our relationship is much more sophisticated than yours is, you wouldn't understand the complexity of it,"

"Naruto I thought that was your loud and overly annoying voice I heard," Kankuro came up behind Kiba, leaning against the door and grinning.

"Though I didn't know you knew such big words, been listening to Gaara eh?"

I scowled. "Shut up or I'll tell the whole village that you love it when Kiba calls you Kanky-kun," I threatened.

Both boys paled. "You wouldn't," Kankuro said.

"Naruto, please, my reputation!" Kiba cried. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "All you care about is your reputation?" he questioned.

"Well yeah! It's a big thing in this village, you can just go home to Suna, I have to live here." Kiba said.

Kankuro, leaving the conversation, fixed his gaze on me. "And how do you that anyway?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you should have thought twice about dating my best friend, especially since I'm dating your brother dattebayo."

Kiba let me in and we went into the sitting room.

Kiba got to work making us some tea, he was _such_ an uke, kinda surprising actually if you'd grown up with Kiba, but then again he _was_ dating Kankuro.

But mention that to Kiba, and you'd never know that was true. That guy was _mean _when he was riled up.

"And don't you knock him up Kankuro," I added poking Kankuro in the side of the head, for once without the make-up and hood. I think he looks better that way.

Kiba scowled at me, "You know boys can't get pregnant Naruto," he said.

I let out a theatrical gasp. "No really? Does that mean I can't be an uncle? That's actually a relief I wouldn't know what to do with the pups dattebayo," I said.

Kiba hit me upside the head. "Hey!" he shouted.

I grinned. "I actually came here for some advice," I said.

Kiba sat down opposite me and Kankuro, he set my tea on the table and I picked it up with a word of thanks.

"Relationship trouble?" Kiba asked. "I thought you and Gaara were like yin and yang,"

I shook my head. "It's not anything like that dattebayo, it's actually a lot less complicated…"

I explained my predicament to the two of them. Though I was a bit embarrassed to say it in front of my boyfriend's brother, I got through my whole story fairly well.

"Oh I see, it's like that is it?" Kiba and Kankuro were now sharing a sly look and I wondered if I even _wanted_ to know what _that_ was about. I decided I didn't.

"Honey." Kankuro said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Honey." Kankuro repeated.

"Honey, that's a good one Kanky-kun, Gaara'll love that, and I'm sure our little Naru-chan would enjoy it too," Kiba said grinning slyly.

I was confused with the dirty looks the two had on their faces, not to mention disturbed. "How's that work dattebayo?" I asked.

Kiba launched into an explanation.

"Well, are you uke or seme?" Kiba asked. I blushed crimson.

"Uh…I never really thought about it…we don't really do that…" I said.

"Oh okay, that's even better, it means it doesn't matter which one does it." Kiba said nodding.

"So, basically what you do is you smear honey over him, and then you lick it up, it's very sensual, it's tastes awesome, and it's guarantied to be one heck of a turn-on trust me," Kankuro said.

I frowned. "Ew Kankuro how can you say that? He's your brother dattebayo!"

Kankuro shrugged. "And anyway, Gaara doesn't like sweet things," I said.

"Well that's not a problem, you can do it then," Kiba said.

I suppose that made sense, but still…

I wasn't too keen on taking Kankuro's advice, the first and last time I'd done that was when I tried to seduce Gaara for the very first time.

But then again, that had been about five years ago…

Five years. That was a long time.

It was our anniversary soon, and the only reason why Gaara and his siblings were here was so they could see my coronation.

Tsunade-baachan was retiring, and she made me Hokage, so in a week or two, my life-long dream would be realised.

That's why this had to be special. New. Exciting. Different. This honey idea was sounding better by the second, and if Kiba agreed then…

"You're sure it'll work?" I checked.

"Hey, works with us," Kiba shrugged. Kankuro sniggered.

It took a moment for me to register the words he'd said, and when I did…

"OH _MAN_! BAD MENTAL IMAGES DATTEBAYO! OH KIBA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? AHHHHH I AM _SO _OUTTA HERE!"

"Oh come on Naruto don't be such a wimp!" Kiba called after me as I ran as fast as I could away from the house.

I didn't reply, but it heard Kankuro and Kiba burst into laughter soon after. **(hehe I made a rhyme! ** **)** I'd get them back for this, you wait and see.

When I burst through the door Gaara poked his head out from the kitchen, he raised an invisible eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing dattebayo. Unless you count having seriously bad mental images of Kankuro's and Kiba's sex life nothing than sure," I said cringing.

Gaara frowned. "And why are you having mental images about my brother and Kiba?" he questioned.

"Trust me, you do _not _want to know. _I _don't even want to know dattebayo," I said.

Gaara frowned more. I took off my headband and shook out my bangs, then I walked past him, but I couldn't resist leaning back to kiss him.

"You're not telling me something," Gaara said, which was actually pretty cool considering he could still speak while I was kissing him.

I'd have to ask him to teach me that. "Why would you think that Gaara?" I achieved the best hurt tone I could muster as I pulled back.

He still looked suspicious, but this had to be a surprise. I walked off, practically _feeling _Gaara's irritation directed at the back of my head.

I began to get to work planning the seduction of a lifetime.

~Third Person POV~

"He's planning something, that much is obvious." Gaara said.

"Maybe Naruto-kun is planning something marvellous in the fiery passion of youth!" Lee suggested enthusiastically.

Gaara cringed, why had he asked Lee for advice again? He could have gone to Temari, her boyfriend Shikamaru, Sakura, who happened to be Lee's girlfriend or –

Naruto. Straight to the source itself. Gaara sighed. "I think…he may be going to leave me," he said eventually.

"NANI! Why would Naruto-kun do such a thing Gaara-kun?" Lee exclaimed.

Gaara cringed once more. "I don't know. But in my experience that's exactly what happens, they pretend to love me, then they leave me."

_More like try to kill me_, Gaara thought.

Lee looked thoughtful. "I do not believe Naruto-kun would ever abandon anyone, especially you Gaara-kun. If he will not abandon Sasuke-kun, there is no way he will abandon you, you are practically his life!"

"Oh please," Gaara said, turning to Lee sceptically.

"No really it is true! You are all he ever talks about, except about his dream of becoming the Hokage, but now he has achieved that you really ARE all he talks about! When those Akatsuki members took you away, I remember very clearly the broken look, the desperate need to save you on Naruto's face. He loves you more than anything in this world, he has told me so himself, many times! I remember the day I told him I was going to propose to Sakura-san, and he said this to me, 'If you want to keep her, you will teat her like she is the only thing in the world, because that is what she is to you. That is how I treat Gaara, because he is just that – everything!' so you see? Naruto-kun will never leave you!"

Gaara sat, stunned. Naruto loved him that much? Even after five years Gaara still had difficulty wrapping his head around it.

Didn't love diminish over the years? Not grow stronger? Obviously this was not the case with him and Naruto.

The very thought of Naruto leaving him made him want to stab out his own heart.

But it had been nearly a week since Naruto first started to act strange, and although Naruto was getting ready to take over as Hokage, Gaara knew he couldn't be _that_ busy.

Thanking Lee, he left and wandered back to Naruto's – and technically his– apartment.

When he got there, Naruto was laying on his stomach on the floor, looking up at the entrance. When he saw Gaara he smiled.

"I've been waiting forever for you, where'd you go? I saw you with Bushy Brow and I thought it best not to bother you, but you took a while dattebayo!" he said.

Gaara felt a guilty about thinking Naruto was going to leave him, it was so obviously not true, even the emotionally-challenged Kazekage could see that.

"I'm sorry. I was just talking," Gaara said.

Naruto grinned. "That's okay dattebayo!" he said.

The air around them suddenly got thick. "Ne…Gaara?" Naruto asked getting up.

"Yes?" Gaara asked warily.

"You know what today is don't you?" Naruto said.

Gaara was confused. It was a Thursday he knew that, whatever did Naruto mean?

He shook his head.

"It's our five year anniversary dattebayo!" Naruto cried like it was obvious.

"Anni…versary?" Gaara questioned tilting his head to one side, "What's that?"

Naruto was horror-struck, "You don't know what an anniversary is?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"An anniversary is usually an annual thing when you celebrate something, like a relationship lasting a year, or two, or three. Or a business being open for two years, or three, understand?" Naruto explained.

"Sort of. Why haven't we had one before then?" Gaara said.

"Sakura-chan says that relationship anniversaries are meant to be held every year as is tradition, but there's nothing traditional about you and me, so I thought I'd hold it at random times instead," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Gaara was amused at how Naruto managed to turn everything into a spontaneous action, just like himself.

"Do you want our anniversary surprise now or later?" Naruto asked seductively.

He was close now, closer than Gaara had first thought, one step closer and then Gaara could feel his breath in his ear. He shuddered.

"Now please," he whispered.

Naruto grinned and lead them into the bedroom.

~Naruto's POV – last POV change peoples I swear~

As soon as we got into the room I pulled Gaara into a passionate kiss. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and swirled it around, playing with the hot cavern.

I coaxed Gaara's tongue out to play and we sparred for a little, he stroked my tongue with his, and I moaned into the kiss.

My hands found that damn irritating fifty freakin' layers of damn clothing and proceeded to get rid of them.

I undid his sash and his breastplate, they hit the ground silently while I continued to ravish his mouth.

We pulled back for air, and I went for his neck.

"God Gaara you are too beautiful to be real dattebayo," I whispered, my voice already thick with lust.

Gaara groaned in response to my biting and licking and gripped my hair tight enough to hurt.

His long fingers found my zipper and undid my jacket, pushing it down around my shoulders, brining my head up to claim my mouth once again.

I reminded myself I was the one meant to be seducing him, so I took control again. Unbuttoning his tunic I pushed him onto me bed, straddling him.

Soon my jacket was off as well as Gaara's, and my hands were running along the smooth skin of his chest.

He moaned into our heated kiss and ran his hands from my hair down my back, up my sides and to my chest, before resting at my neck, pulling me closer.

My hands played with his nipple, and he squirmed and pulled away to gasp in pleasure, I pulled him back to kiss him.

"Gaara," I whispered breaking the kiss and attacking his throat.

"Nngghh…yes Naruto?" he gasped.

"I want to try something new, if you want," I said.

"W…What is it?" Gaara sounded wary but continued to pant as his pulse danced under my lips.

"I think you'll like it dattebayo," I said instead, not wanting to tell him what it was.

"Okay – aah! – but hurry the hell up,"

I chuckled and searched in my pocket for the honey I'd picked up when Gaara was talking to Bushy Brows.

Unscrewing the lid I dribbled some on Gaara's chest, giggling quietly as I did, I was so nervous I was excited, if that makes any sense.

I screwed the lid back on and put in on my nightstand, then I dragged my tongue across the spot where I'd dribbled the honey.

Gaara groaned and his head rolled back

I did that over and over again, dribbling more honey each time, until Gaara gripped my hair forcefully.

"You tease me anymore and I am so breaking up with you," he growled.

I chuckled and licked up the rest of the honey, causing my lover to groan, then sigh in irritation.

We got rid of the rest of our clothing and I let Gaara have some fun for a little.

He pushed me on my back and assaulted my mouth, playing with my nipples as he did so.

I gasped and moaned, wanting to punch him when he chuckled smugly.

Stupid sexy Gaara. Thinks he's the best. I mean seriously he's not that – oh my god okay I take that back, he is so good.

Screw this, I'm running the show here.

I pushed him off me and then I was over him again, grinding our hips together, we both groaned loudly.

I was tempted to put some honey on my fingers to prepare him, but he knew what I was thinking and took my fingers into his mouth before I could move.

The feeling of his tongue against my skin was so good I couldn't help but whimper pathetically at the sensation.

He released me and I kissed him while pushed in the first digit.

Then the second, gently scissoring him.

A third finger and he squirmed in impatience.

I would have chuckled but I was far too preoccupied in taking out my fingers and pushing myself into him to think about trivial things like that.

Gaara's heat engulfed me as I pushed in and I groaned at his tightness, and how good it felt. He moaned as I entered him, and I took it was a sign to move.

Which I did. I wouldn't have dragged it out but at that point I wasn't really in the mood for thinking, so I pounded into him hard and fast instead.

I listened to his pants and whimpers, and that of my own, and my hands found his erection, playing with it while I moved inside him

His head rolled back and I screwed my eyes shut in pleasure.

I came inside him, Gaara coming not too long after, his seed spilling out over my hand and our stomaches.

We lay there, panting, and I pulled out of him. I kissed his tattoo gently and pulled the covers over us.

I giggled. "You gotta admit, that was pretty good dattebayo!" I said.

Gaara groaned and I could practically see him roll his eyes. Then after a while, "Yes I suppose it was."

I laughed. "I knew it, I'm the ultimate sex god," I bragged.

We rolled over and kissed me. He smirked as he pulled away. "Don't get too full of yourself Naru, I'm getting better myself you know," he said.

"Gaa-chan! You dare question my skill? You should know better by now, but of course if you need a reminder, I don't mind that either…now where's the honey,"

Gaara laughed as I rummaged for the jar and we started round two.

**Finite! It is done! Is the ending a little rushed? I think it is, I am so SORRY if it is! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Anyway, review please. And Jirocopter, yes I FINALLY finished it, happy now? Geez, damn pervert, nagging me to finish every five seconds at school, but the again, I AM writing this, so I wonder what that makes me? and even BIGGER pervert! Oh yeah I guess it does. Hehehe ^_^ **


End file.
